


Would you like to hear a story?

by BlooKazzoo445



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also trying to flesh out Underswap pappy a bit, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Am playing the game again and been reading fics and I missed Underswap, Chara just wants one moment of peace, Just an undertale scene told in Underswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooKazzoo445/pseuds/BlooKazzoo445
Summary: Papyrus knows the end is coming. A choice is going to have to be made. So, he does the only thing he can really think to do: invite the human to dinner with him and talk out a few alternatives.(basically, the Underswap version of Sans talking to Frisk in Metta's hotel)
Relationships: Chara & Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Would you like to hear a story?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more Swaps! Don't know why I've been getting so back into the AU thing, but here we are. As the description says, this is my idea on what might happen with Papyrus and Chara when they talk at the hotel. Papyrus is still a pacifist idealist and wants to find a solution where the Queen and human won't fight. Also, in this Underswap, Sans is kinda a butt and doesn't like Chara at all

“Fancy seeing you here, eh?” Papyrus gave Chara a lazy smile, “How ‘bout we get some grub?” He jerked a thumb to the direction of the hotel. Chara couldn’t help but frown. They did NOT have time for this. But, the allure of food they didn’t have to scarf down between getting attacked seemed too good to pass up. So, they nodded. 

“Wonderful!” Papyrus clapped his hands together, his rare enthusiastic energy shining through, “Because I already made us reservations!” 

_Of course you did,_ Chara muttered internally as the skeleton sauntered in. Chara followed the skeleton, absently looking around as Papyrus waved at the few monsters seated at tables. It made them wonder if the food was all that great. Still, all they had left was a lone Cinnabon, so they decided not to complain. 

“So, how’s thing’s been? It feel’s like it’s been ages since we’ve seen each other. Though, it was technically only a few hours ago.” Papyrus ‘hmmed’ in thought. This interested Chara. For once, the skeleton seemed…serious, wistfull. “I really have been watching you, ya know. Your interactions with everyone, your fights. Just now I was watching ya on the cams.”

He chuckled at Chara’s surprised look. 

“Ya, I used to work here as a scientist too. Well, engineer really. Now I just sit around making terrible puzzles for a living.” Another chuckle. Then, the wistful look again.

“You know, my bro’s really serious about this capturing you stuff, but I think…he could get used to you.” He eyed the space directly next to Chara, and it seemed as if he was looking Frisk right in the eyes. But, that was impossible, right? Eyes shifting back to Chara, he smiled. “Used to well…everything. He’s good at that, getting used to things.”

Chara arched a brow. What was he getting at?

Papyrus sighed, silent for a second, clinching his teeth slightly. It almost looked like how a human might bite their lips when in thought.

“I’m gonna get right to chase here,” He placed his hands on the table, “Human, you’ve been here for almost a full day and you haven’t even spoken of the surface once.”

Chara froze. He noticed?

“Things aren’t…nice there, are they? It made me wonder, maybe you could stay here. You already made friends with Alphys, she could…you know, tell the guards not to capture you. I don’t think that’d be such a bad thing, would it? Everyone’s your friend, you’d have a place to stay.”

Chara sucked in a breath. This brought them back to the surface for a moment, in this strange place. Sometimes, in rare moments, adults had had similar talks, asking if they were ok. They’d never thought they’d have it here.

They shook their head, giving the other a bitter look to show they would not even consider it. They did not need pity, and besides…they…couldn’t just leave Frisk stranded in time. To his credit, Papyrus backed off, pushing his hands off the table.

“Not giving up, hu? Well, I guess I can understand that. Truthfully….I don’t want to give up either. In fact….well, let me tell you a story.

Growing up, it was always just me and my bro. Back then, I was kinda a brat. Surprising, right? I’m a delight.” Papyrus giggled to himself, then became serious. “Anyway, one day I decided I was gonna run away. Wrote an edgy note, packed my stuff and left. I had never been out of Snowdin, and was honestly enjoying my newfound freedom, thinking of where I was gonna go. I then came across a door. Well, if there’s a door, something’s gotta be on the other side, so I knocked. A voice on the other side said, ‘who’s there?’

‘I’m Papyrus!’ I told him

‘It is nice to meet you. You sound fairly young, where are your parents?’

At that I scowled. Again, a brat. ‘I don’t have parents. I just have a brother and he’s not the boss of me!’ 

‘Perhaps, but I imagine he’s quite worried about you. Does he know where you are?’

‘I don’t care if he’s worried about me! I’m running away!’ 

Now, any other adult would’ve opened the door and forced me right back home. But, do you know what he did? He told me a story, kinda like I’m telling ya now, heh. He told a story of two parents, broken apart. They said things they didn’t mean, things they couldn’t take back. Now, neither of them could ever go home again.

Now, I’m not sure about that anymore. I think there’s always gotta be a chance. Doesn’t you sitting here right now prove that? But, anyway, then, it touched my angsty teen SOUL and I went right back home. But, I kept stopping by as the years went on. We share stories together. He’s so old and knows so many great stories about the surface that mine always seem a little dull, but I think he still enjoys them. 

But, one day, he seemed sad. I asked him what was the matter. It took a while, I think he sometimes forgets I’m an adult. Ridiculous, isn’t it? I’m so mature, too. 

Finally he simply asked me a question, ‘if a human falls down, protect them, won’t you? I do not think your brother would understand. So, do not let him, or anyone else, hut them.’ Well, he was right. Sans is well…set in his ways. 

Do you understand, human? If it weren’t for that, Sans probably would've found ya first and well…” Papyrus expression darkened. The whole room seemed to become cold, the slight warmth Chara had begun to feel vanished. 

**“YOU WOULD HAVE HAD A BAD TIME.”**

Both Frisk and Chara froze, but neither had any time to question it, because suddenly Papyrus became his normal self. 

“It got me thinking too, about patching things up. Maybe, you and the Queen don’t have to fight. It’s something I’ve been thinking about lately. Maybe she can just let you go. You could just go there and tell everyone how nice we’ve been to you. That we’re not enemies. And then, maybe…they’ll let the barrier down. No one’s SOUL’s gotta be absorbed, we’ll just…talk things out. You’re good at that, ya?”  
Frisk’s eyes shone for a moment, and Chara knew exactly what they were thinking, but it was impossible. If there was one thing they and Sans could agree one was that humans were the enemy. Chara couldn’t help a bitter chuckle. 

“I see…” Papyrus frowned, pushing his chair away, “Well, you have to do what you have to do, right? You got the tab right?” And with a smirk, he was off.

Tab…

Wait, they never got any food! Curse these skeletons!


End file.
